In component mounters that mount components on a board, a component mounting condition determination method is optimized for mounting components for a shorter tact. Here, the tact refers to a period of time necessary for mounting predetermined components per board.
Conventionally, methods for minimizing a tact for each component mounter have been suggested as such component mounting condition determination method (see Patent Citation 1). When the tact for each component mounter can be the shortest, a throughput (the count of component-mounted boards per unit time) obtained by each component mounter can be maximized.
Furthermore, when the production line includes component mounters, component mounting condition determination methods for minimizing the line tact of the production line by striking a balance between tacts of the component mounters have been suggested (see Patent Citation 2). Here, the line tact refers to the longest tact among tacts of component mounters included in the production line. In other words, the line tact refers to a time necessary for producing one board in the production line.
As such, when the line tact of the production line can be the shortest, a throughput of the production line can be maximized. In this method, each component mounter includes only one transportation lane through which a board is transported. This method aims at a production line in which boards are sequentially transported one by one through one transportation lane and components are mounted on the boards.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-50900    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-209697